Devil in Disguise
by Confession68
Summary: One look, that was all it took before she came undone. The urge to understand was far too strong, and so finding the answers, even from the boy himself was all she could think about. What mysteries lay behind this devil in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Okay, so… I couldn't help myself, lawl! I started watching Kimi ni Todoke again and reading it, and it totally gave me this intense urge to write a One Piece high school fic! X( You know, I'm not particularly a fan of OP HS fics, but strangely, I still got the urge to write one, and so here we are. I'm still writing _The Light's Darkness_ though, so don't worry. I will be writing both. :P Anyways, on the topic of Kimi ni Todoke, this fic is similar to that, so expect it, I guess. xD You know what else is weird? I heard 2 Madonna songs, nearly back to back which I had all my songs on shuffle, so it was kind of odd, but the other odd thing was that they actually inspired me. O.o I know, right? Weird… Anyways, I'm using them to inspire this fic. xD In case you're curious, the two songs are Beautiful Stranger and Isla Bonita. xD Beautiful Stranger has more relevance as far as how the fic will go. Listen to them, if you like. :)

Also, just to let you guys know, this is a made up place and made up high school with some Japanese customs and some of my own. So, like in Japan, high school is 10th, 11th and 12th grade. I'm not sure about how their semesters work, and so I'm using the American one, where the school year ends at summer break and begins in the fall again. I'm also using the ranking, another thing I'm not sure about in Japan, of America, where 10th graders are sophomores, 11th juniors and 12th seniors. Also, it always seems as if high schools in Japan are nicer, which I hear their education is awesome, instead of the crap we have here in America, lol! So, I'm using the niceness from Japan on that aspect. xD Anyways, I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy! :D

**P.S.** Okay, I lied a little. I'm going to keep you a bit longer. I just wanted to say, this fic title is a part of the lyrics from Beautiful Stranger. :) It just sounded sexy. X)

**Devil in Disguise**

**Chapter 1**

Nami walked with her two friends since junior high, Vivi and Robin as they made their way to their first day back to high school after the summer break, the three of them chatting nearly at once with smiles on their faces. All around them other students walked, stealing glances at the three beautiful girls. It was their second year back, and already they were so popular and admired by most of the students. Only one more year left, and then it was off to college.

"Ah, mesdemoiselles!"

"Sanji," Nami said and smiled to the blonde boy who bowed elegantly to them.

"Good morning, Sanji," Vivi said, smiling at him brightly with a wave of her hand.

"Good morning," Robin greeted with a kind smile.

"Good morning, mesdemoiselles," Sanji said into his bow before standing straight with his smile. "How were your summer breaks?"

"Very nice! We did a lot of shopping!" Vivi said, her bright smile going even brighter.

"Ah, that sounds very exciting! I wish I could see you all in your day to day clothes. I bet you would look very lovely indeed, but I still love the way you all look in your uniforms!" the boy said, and there may very well have been hearts within his eyes for how he gazed at them.

Nami laughed softly and said, "My summer break was nice, though I didn't sleep in that much. It was nice having time to help my family with the orchard."

"When we weren't hanging out, I was mostly reading and studying," Robin said with a soft chuckle.

"Aah, that sounds so lovely!" Sanji said, smiling gently to them, and then he motioned his arm for them to continue on as he walked beside them.

"What did you do, Sanji?" Vivi asked, looking up at him as they walked.

"Hmm," Sanji smiled in thought and said, "I was in training."

"Did you learn anything new?" Robin asked as she looked over Nami to smile at him.

"I did indeed, mademoiselle, but mostly learning to perfect dishes I already know," Sanji replied and smiled to her in return.

"We need to come by the restaurant," Vivi said with a nod.

"Maybe after school," Nami said and chuckled to Vivi.

"That would be lovely," Robin agreed as she faced forward again.

"Ah, it would be my honor if I could server you, mesdemoiselles!" Sanji said, looking very pleased.

"Then that's what we'll do," Nami said and huffed in some amusement to his eagerness.

Robin looked about at all the new faces curiously and smiled. "So many new first year students."

"Yeah, there are-Ah," Nami started, but watched in the distance as a rather short boy with black hair accidently bumped into one of the junior soccer players; one in particular. "Oh, that won't go well. Furu's a cocky asshole."

Just as she said, Furu grabbed the boy's arm and yanked him back. "What the hell you think you're doing, squirt?" he said, heard even from the distance they were at. However, the boy merely stared up at him blankly with rather large eyes, though he held no real expression.

"Walking," the boy said plainly, as if it was obvious.

Pressing a hand to the boy's chest, Furu forced him back and slammed him up against a concrete wall. "You trying to be smart with me, shrimp?"

"Oh no, that poor boy, Furu could hurt him," Vivi said, looking concerned for the kid.

The boy looked confused, but unaffected from being slammed up against a wall. "Smart?" he asked, his head tilting to the side.

Furu's friends grabbed the boy's arms as Furu pulled back his fist and punch the kid right in his stomach. The boy doubled over and began to cough as he dropped to his knees, but the friends kept a hold of his arms. Furu then grabbed the boy's hair and punched him across the face. With a gasp, Nami reacted without thinking.

"Ah, mademoiselle!" Sanji cried and reached out to stop her, but she had moved too quickly.

She took off running towards them and grabbed a hold of Furu's arm before he could hit the boy again. "Furu, stop!" she cried and looked down at the boy to see if he was okay.

The moment she spoke, the boy's head snapped up, and his dark eyes looked directly into her brown ones. Sucking in her breath, she felt caught by the intensity in his gaze and it was as if she could not look away. Her heart leapt into her chest before pounding. There was something there, something just on the surface that she just could not understand. It felt as if something inside was crumbling, leaving her feeling vulnerable. She felt… defenseless… What was this?

"What're you doing, Nami?" Furu asked, ripping his arm from her grasp. "Don't interfere! This is between me and the twerp!"

"S-Stop," she finally whispered, and whether or not she was speaking to Furu or to the boy who held her gaze; no one was really sure. However, she managed to finally blink a few times and tore her gaze away to frown up at Furu. "It was an accident. Just leave him alone."

Furu threw back his head with laughter before looking down at the boy who had lowered his head. "You see this? A girl came to your rescue! How pathetic is that?"

"Knock it off, Furu!" Nami said, shoving him away. "I said leave him alone!"

"This little prick didn't watch where he was going! He needs to be taught a lesson!" Furu said, but then he suddenly turned, looking to all the students who had paused to watch the scene unfold. "You listen to me, you assholes!" he started and then pointed to the boy still on his knees with his head lowered, his messy hair hiding his eyes. "No one else is to ever come to this little punk's rescue! If I see any of you little shits talking to this piece of shit, you're going to get the same treatment!"

The students quickly gasped and kept moving on in their fear of Furu and his friends. They definitely did not want to get caught up with this obvious sophomore kid. It was not as if anyone knew him.

"Wha - What?" Nami whispered and looked down at the boy, but blinked. His eye looked as if it had twitched, and he even raised his head a bit, revealing his displeasure of what Furu just said. There was not an ounce of concern or even fear on his face. Instead, the boy looked annoyed. His eyes then lifted to look up at her, and it was almost clear that he was blaming her for this.

"You hear me, you little shit?" Furu asked and smacked the back of the boy's head. "Unless you want to cause trouble for anyone, you better stay away from them."

The boy grunted, but he said nothing in reply to Furu.

"Furu, leave him alon-"

"You stay out of this, Nami! I'd hate to treat you badly, baby,"Furu said, giving her cheek a caress.

With a gasp, Nami instantly stepped back and turned her head away from him. "Don't touch me!"

"No? Why don't you go out with me? You won't regret it," Furu said, grabbing her and pulling her into him.

"Leave me alone!" she said and shoved him away.

"Mademoiselle," Sanji called and instantly came forward with a deep frown.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Sanji, you shit?" Furu said, scowling at Sanji who gently took Nami's arm to pull her away from Furu.

"Come, mademoiselle," Sanji said without replying to Furu.

With a disgusted shudder, Nami allowed Sanji to escort her away, and both Robin and Vivi hurried to walk past with them.

"Yeah, you better get out of here, if you know what's best!" Furu called before turning back to the boy and shoving his foot into him to knock him over. "Piece of shit nobody. I'll be seeing you later. Don't you dare think this is the end of it," he said and then finally continued on with his friends. Moving past Nami's line of sight, Furu winked at her as he and his friends hurried to get to the school.

Nami glared at Furu's back, but then glanced over her shoulder at the boy now left all alone as the other students hurried past him. She watched as he picked himself back up, casually dusted himself off, picked up his backpack and then turned to lock eyes with her.

Nami took in a breath and held it, feeling the intensity of his gaze, even from that distance. There was something off about that boy, but she could not put her finger on it. She had never met anyone with such an intense gaze, and even despite the blankness of his expression, his eyes spoke volumes. What was more surprising was that, even as she grew further away, she could still tell… He was unhappy with her, but there was more, so much more she could not put her finger on.

If she was honest with herself, she would admit that he frightened her a little… which was weird. Why would he frighten her? He was so small compared to all the other male students. She knew nothing about that boy. Maybe she should ask around and see if anyone knew him from his junior high – Why would she do that?

Giving her head a shake, she quickly turned away with flushed cheeks, especially realizing she had still been looking at him over her shoulder as Sanji guided her towards the school, and he in turn had been looking back at her. How strange… She did not even know that boy's name, and already she felt weird things; alarming things – things she did not care to explore.

She could still feel his eyes on her…

Were they? Somehow she knew they were. He was walking behind her and had still been looking back at her before she turned back around again. A chill ran down her spine, causing her to shudder. Why did she get the sense of danger coming from that boy? It was ridiculous to think that, but…

That boy… he was the devil in disguise.

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Hahaha! Sorry… I found it funny… It is funny… and hot… definitely hot… By the way, the song Beautiful Stranger, there is a part at between 2:35 and 2:42 where Madonna sings, "I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumblin' down. You're the devil in disguise..." and with her singing that, I imagined Luffy looking right up at Nami with those intense eyes of his, and I got the shudders. *u*So yes, that part where he first looks up at her was my image from that part of the song. xD And of course, Devil in Disguise. ;) Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm always so eager to post the first chapter of a new story, that I forgot important details… -_- How annoying… Now I have to figure out how to fit them in… Le sigh… I'm an idiot… Anyways, I felt like writing still, so I continued. Too bad I didn't post it right away. HAHA! Nah, I'm teasin'. :) I didn't even finish it right away. xD Sometimes it takes me a while to finish a chapter, because I have to sit here thinking for hours on how to move things along. xD Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! :D

**Devil in Disguise**

**Chapter 2**

Already three months had past, and all she knew about him so far was his name. She did not even know his last name. Apparently, he never gave one, and oddly enough, he never wrote one on any of his assignments, and all of the teachers seemed to accept this. At least, this is the small bits of information she was able to conspicuously gather from his classmates. She had tried hard to find out if anyone knew him from previous schools, but so far, not a single person knew who he was, nor did they go to his previous junior high school.

It was almost as if he came out of nowhere…

There was so much nagging at her mind about this boy, and all of these naggings irritated her beyond belief. She might even go as far as to say she was obsessed, but she had no idea as to why. Maybe it was just her intuition. Something was telling her she needed to know more, or perhaps that was what she kept telling herself to make herself feel better…

There was one other thing that bothered her greatly, and that was the day she first laid eyes on that boy. Perhaps her memory was warped – after all, it all happened three months ago. However, rethinking about when she had first approached, her eyes had skimmed over the boy before she had grabbed Furu's arm to stop him. His lips… that boy's lips… had they been slightly curved up on one side? She had not thought anything about it at the time, but now, she had to wonder…

Had he been smirking?

No, of course not… Why would he have been happy about what had happened or found it amusing in any way? No one in their right minds would have been amused in such a situation. He most certainly would not have gotten himself in such a situation on purpose. No one would want that, but that suggestion nagged at the back of her mind as well. Even if that was the case, how would he have known to choose Furu when obviously neither had known the other? Perhaps he had been testing it? Perhaps he had bumped into others, but she had not noticed?

Nami slapped her hands to both of her cheeks, drawing attention to half the classroom from being startled by the sudden noise. Why was she still thinking about all of this after three months? And why were her thoughts going in so many weird directions? Why could she not stop thinking about it? It was driving her crazy, and it was ridiculous.

However, that one question was repeating itself over and over in her mind… Just who was this mystery devil?

There was one other thing which irritated her, and that was that she heard Furu was still bullying him and had been over the past three months. She heard about it from anyone who witnessed it, but she had not seen it happen since that first day. She wanted to confront Furu about it, but what could she really do? She had failed quite miserably the first time, and she had to admit, she felt guilty for making the boy's situation worse. Something else she heard was that not a single person spoke to him. He had absolutely no friends whatsoever within their school. All of New World High School shunned this boy.

It was her fault…

With a sigh, she turned and rested her cheek within her palm as she gazed out of the window. Just who was that boy, and why did she care so much to find out?

She suddenly gasped and sat up straight as she looked towards the teacher. And why was she letting him distract her from her classes!? She was so irritated by that boy! Why was he able to always occupy her mind and how was he able to do this?

She was going to go crazy for sure if she did not stop thinking about it… or if she did not figure it all out…

"Nami?"

Nami jumped and quickly turned to the touch on her shoulder, realizing class had ended and all the students had left while she had again gone deep into thought. "R-Robin," she said, but then quickly gathered her things to head out of the class with her.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, looking slightly concerned, but then she smiled softly and said, "Let me guess. You're _still_ thinking about your mystery boy?"

Nami's cheeks instantly flushed, but she frowned and said, "He's not my mystery boy. I don't know, Robin. Something just feels off – I'm telling you. I can't put my finger on it though, but I'm going to figure it out."

"Why?" Robin asked and chuckled, amused by her friend's strange behavior over this short and skinny boy.

"I have no idea why!" Nami exclaimed in frustration and held the sides of her head, but then she sighed as she dropped her arms. "I have no idea why. It's stupid. Forget it. I don't care anymore."

"That's a lie and you know it," Robin said, smiling sympathetically to her friend, but still a bit amused.

"It is a lie," Nami muttered, her face falling, but then she lifted a hand to wave at Vivi who was waiting for them.

"You look stressed," Robin said, smiling softly to Nami as she waved in return to Vivi as well.

"I am stressed, and for a stupid reason. What is wrong with me, Robin?" Nami asked and sighed again as they all began to walk side by side.

"Wrong with you?" Vivi asked, just coming into the conversation.

"Curiosity is what's wrong with you," Robin said and chuckled softly.

Pursing her lips and puffing out her cheeks a bit, Nami looked slightly annoyed as she muttered, "And curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes it did," Robin said, smiling more widely.

"Whoa, what's this about dying? Are we talking about the devil boy again?" Vivi asked and laughed in her amusement.

"It's not funny," Nami said, nearly falling forward as she pressed her hands into her knees.

"I'm sorry, Nami. We don't mean to be amused, but it's strange that you're obsessing over this so much. I mean, I know you sometimes get into these… moods… but this one is the strongest, I think," Vivi said, tapping her lips with the tip of her finger.

Nami sighed for the thousandth time and said, "I can't help it though…"

"Ah, Nami?"

"Hmm?" Nami questioned, turning to look at her teacher from last year and smiled. "What can I do for you, Mr. Crocus?" Her brow then twitched. Speaking of intense stares…

The man seemed to take his time before he finally responded to her. "Ah, if you could, I need something delivered. Is it all right if you do it for me, since you're headed that way? It might take a while for me to prepare, however."

"Ah… of course," Nami said and turned to her friends. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll meet you later."

"All right, Nami," Vivi said with a smile, and Robin smiled as well as both turned to head out.

It had not taken long at all for Mr. Crocus to prepare what needed to be delivered to another teacher, and it had not been necessary to make her friends head out before her, but at the same time, Nami wanted the solitude. She was still unsure of her predicament and to how her thoughts kept going. Maybe she really should just forget about it. After all, it had been three months already, and she had only seen the boy very few times in passing. With a heavy sigh, she then took in a deep breath and nodded. Yes, she would just forget about it. Suddenly, her shoulders felt lighter.

With a smile, she gave a knock and opened up the door to the teacher's class, in which she needed to make the delivery. As she stepped into the room, someone shot up from beside a desk, causing her to gasp and jump. She felt her heart leap into her throat before it began to pound relentlessly within her chest. Her eyes had once again locked onto those intense dark ones. What was he doing there?

"Luffy…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **Lawl! And so they finally meet again after three months! xD I wonder what will happen… Tee hee! Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;) Though, I may write one for _The Light's Darkness _next. xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I had a really rough night, and I ended up sleeping most of today. It's left me feeling bummed, but hey, I was able to complete 2 chapters today for each of my fics. So, it's still a good day, right? ^^ I just heard a Beyoncé song today, and now I'm hooked to it. It's the Pretty Hurts song. xD Anyways, on with the fic! Enjoy! :D

**Devil in Disguise**

**Chapter 3**

It almost felt as if she could not breathe, and she was sure by now that her heart should have calmed from being startled, but it was still pounding so hard within her chest. However, she was beginning to realize, it was not just from being startled. It was because it was him…

"Oh, it's just you," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly and showing his annoyance with her.

Feeling the jolt to her body from his actually speaking to her, she moved back, but then she felt the insult to his words. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and directing a frown onto him.

"Why are you asking me as if you have a right to know?" he countered, looking slightly confused to her asking such a question.

She opened her mouth as if she meant to speak, and sound even came out, but nothing intelligible. She then felt a bit of heat on her cheeks, because he had a point. She had just been annoyed with him for how she reacted to him, and now she was even more so. "Because it seems as if you're lurking!"

"Lurking? What does that even mean? I dropped my pencil and it rolled under my desk," he said and showed it to her. "I had to stay behind to write down the homework," he said and then pointed to the blackboard.

"Sh-Shouldn't that have been done before the bell rang for the class to end?" she asked, looking skeptical and unsure.

Reaching up, he placed his hand on his head as he glanced to the side and said, "Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention… I was sleeping. So, the teacher made me stay to write it down and made sure I understood. He had to step out for a moment though."

Her eye twitched. Was he a slacker then? How could one not care enough about their future and slack off in school? "I see… So you're an idiot," she said, crossing her arms over her navy blue sweater vest.

"Mm, I guess?" he asked more than said, tilting his head to the side and looking even more confused. He then scratched his chest over the matching sweater vest as hers, and then he pushed up his crisp white uniform sleeve, since it had slid back down.

"You guess?" she asked, now looking confused as well. He was agreeing with her instead of being insulted as most would have been? How could someone just agree with an insult like that?

"Hey, wait," he suddenly said out of the blue and pointed at her. "Are you sure you should be talking to me? Didn't that Fufu guy say no one was allowed to talk to me?"

Waving her hand to the side, Nami scoffed and said, "Furu doesn't make the rules."

"Still," he said, dropping his arm, "he would treat you badly if he found out. I doubt you want that -"

"I'm sorry…"

"A-Ah?" Luffy questioned and just blinked at her, though she was looking away from him, and her cheeks were a bit flushed. "S-Sorry?"

"For making your situation worse, but I don't like it when Furu bullies other students. It was your first day at this school, and already he was bullying you," Nami said, rubbing her arms through the sleeves of her own crisp, white button up shirt.

"Oh," Luffy replied, just looking back at her for a moment, but then he said, "Don't worry about that."

Her body tensed, surprised by his words, and then she looked over to him. "What?"

"Well, I mean, it was kind of annoying, but you were just trying to help," he said and shrugged. "Thanks for trying anyway."

Why did his words only succeed in annoying her more? Even if he was the one being bullied, he still seemed cocky. He had no right to be cocky! "I hear he's still bullying you," she said, placing her hands on her hips again and lifting a brow as her eyes drooped slightly in her annoyance.

"Ah, yup," he said with a nod as if it was nothing consequential.

Nami held the same expression, though her brows dipped down a bit more as she regarded this boy, but then she said, "You really are a strange one."

"I am?" he asked, his already large eyes going larger as he pointed to himself. "Oh, I guess I am."

"Where are you from?" She might as well quell some of her curiosity by asking the one person she wanted to know about.

"I'm not from here," he said, dropping his arm to his side again and just giving her that same blank expression with those big eyes of his.

She scoffed and nearly laughed at such an answer. "Obviously you're not from here. I asked you where you are from."

"Somewhere else," he replied, making her frown at him.

Was it just her, or was he avoiding the question? He was definitely avoiding the question. His eyes had gone back to being intense, or perhaps they were guarded. Why would he feel guarded? "Somewhere else," she repeated quietly as she regarded him. She had a feeling he would not be answering any of her questions. "Why?"

"Why?" he asked, going back to looking confused. "Why, what?"

"Nothing, never mind…" she said and just walked into the classroom to the teacher's desk. She set down what she was supposed to deliver and then turned back to him, pulling her backpack straps more onto her shoulders. Who was he and why was he hiding it? It was suspicious. Was he someone important or no one at all? "You really are a strange one," she said again and scoffed before heading to the exit again.

"Oi," he called, causing her to pause and turn to him. He glanced to the side again, placing a hand on his head, which seemed to be a habit of his. "Do you know a girl named Hancock?"

Now why was this question such a shock to her? She was not sure, but it sent a jolt through her and something else she could not place. "Hancock?" she asked and turned to face him. "You have a crush on her?"

"No," he replied immediately and finally looked over at her, "just curious."

This time, she did laugh a little, but then she said, "She's a very popular girl and some say the prettiest. Don't you think so? I bet you do. I guess you can say I don't really get along with her. She's conceited, vain and a real bitch, and she treats people like crap."

He regarded her in silence, just listening, but he did not speak right away, which unsettled her a little. Finally, he took in a breath and said, "The other says you're one of the prettiest in the school."

"Huh?" she asked, but only because she was speechless to his saying such a thing, and she even felt her cheeks heat. Why would he say such a thing? It was unsettling!

"Do you not think so?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"W-W-Why would you ask me something like that, and why would you say that?" she asked, feeling frazzled and annoyed at the same time. "I don't care about any of that."

He again regarded her in that irritating silence, and it was beginning to really unsettle her, as if he was trying to find out about her as well. Why did she feel as if he was succeeding more in that aspect than she was? "I believe you," he said finally, and then he suddenly smiled, which startled her even more than all the other things he said. The jolt was much stronger.

"Wh-Wha-What is this all of a sudden? You believe me? Wh-What is that supposed to mean? Wh-Why does it matter if you believe me? Just who are you?" she asked, feeling far more frazzled than she should, and she covered a hand over one of her hot cheeks at an attempt to hide the flush there. He had a very cheery smile…

"Ah, sorry," he said, his eyes growing huge, but then he appeared a bit concerned as he rubbed over his head. "I'm Luffy, but you knew that already, because you said my name when you first came in. I didn't think you would know my name."

The flush spread, and so she covered both of her cheeks with her hands. She had said his name when she first came in! Why was she so ruffled, and why was she blushing? She was so irritated, and he was the reason for it! That was not what she meant! He really was an idiot, but why was he always in her thoughts, and how was he able to make her feel this way? "Forget it!" she snapped, causing him to stiffen and his eyes to once again go wide. Whether or not she was speaking to him or to herself, she was not even sure.

"Ah, s-sorry…" he muttered, looking nervous and glancing about as if looking for a quick getaway.

"How can you possibly be okay with what Furu said? How could you possibly be okay with having no friends?" she suddenly asked, wanting to understand _something_ about him, at the very least.

"Okay with it?" he asked, looking more and more nervous and confused. "Who said I was okay with it? There's nothing I can do about that now. No one wants to be bullied, and if I try talking to anyone, it would only cause trouble for them," he said and again placed his hand on his head. Why did he always do that, as if something should be there? "Speaking of which, you should go before someone sees. It would cause you trouble-"

"Why don't you let me worry about that?" she said, finally having composed herself while he spoke, and instead leveled a frown at him.

He stared back at her for some time, but then he finally said, "Oh, okay."

She was not sure why, but she found this amusing, and so she laughed. "You are so strange."

This time, he did seem bothered by her saying so, and it showed in his expression as his lips bunched up into a strange frown, and his brows furrowed softly. "I guess," he muttered, nearly under his breath.

"That's okay. There's nothing wrong with that, I guess," she said and just smiled. She was not sure why, but he made her want to smile with such a face, and oddly enough, she felt happy. He really was so strange, and he brought on strange feelings within her. She wanted to know more about him, and she did not care what Furu said. She would find out all she could in any way she could. "As long as no one sees that we're talking, it won't cause trouble, right? Will you still be my friend?"

She watched as his jaw dropped slightly, and she found it amusing as he just gaped at her. He then looked down as he brought his knuckle to his lip as if he was thinking about it, but then he suddenly gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Sure!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note:** D'aww, Luffy! *U* You always make me smile! :3 Still, there are some unanswered questions. ;) What's in store for them, I wonder. :D Haha, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D


End file.
